1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for treating fabric to create an overall worn look with specific areas of heavy wear in the fabric and the end-product obtainable by means of such method.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present there exists a trend in which garments that are highly distressed and have a "used" or "worn look" are fashionable. This fashion trend has created a high demand for previously worn clothing. The most desired previously worn garments are denim Jeans which exhibit visible heavy wear in particular areas such as the pockets, knees, hip, buttock, and crotch areas for example. The pockets of such previously worn jeans typically also have visible areas of heavy wear normally created by an object that is carried within the pocket such as a wallet, keys, or a container of chewing tobacco for example. Such visible areas of heavy wear are usually outlines of the object that is contained within the pocket and are created on the exterior of the pocket from repeated wear of the garment. As the supply of previously worn clothing is limited and as the wearing of garments previously worn by another person is unappealing to many people, it is desired to simulate the above-described used or worn look on new fabrics.
In the past, there have been successful efforts in the garment industry to create a "faded look" in garments such as garments made of denim cloth. One example of such a method is disclosed in U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 4,740,213 issued to Ricci on Apr. 26, 1988. The Rice Patent discloses a method for creating a random faded effect on cloth through a process in which the cloth is bleached in a dry state utilizing granules of pumice impregnated with a fluid having powerful bleaching properties. This process, which is commonly known as the "stone-wash" process, creates irregular faded patches that vary in intensity and color shading and are distributed in a non-uniform manner over the entire expanse of the fabric being treated. However, no means is disclosed for creating a worn look with heavy wear in a specifically designated area or areas of the fabric.
Therefore, there exists a need for a method for producing a "worn look" in a new garment in which specific areas of a garment may be treated to create areas of highly visible heavy wear to simulate the areas of heavy wear that would naturally occur in the garment from a prolonged period of wear.